A Glance into the Past
by The Moon's Willow
Summary: A one shot, and a one shot only. Who would ever guess that this place was a home? Who would have ever thought of living there, then leaving? No pairings I don't think. Kind of random.


The World That Never Was

_A Glance into the Past_

A dark city can hold many dark secrets within the confines of its city limits. Shadows creep in and out from the streets as the large heart-shaped moon (more commonly known as Kingdom Hearts) moves in and out of the clouds. Quiet booms of after-rain thunder let out into the quiet serenity of the deathly silent night. Miles and miles stretching out in the area holds nothing but towering buildings illuminated by the pale, white moonlight. Unfortunately enough; _no_ hint of a human being takes place as a resident in this dreadful place. The alias this empty world has been given is known as The World That Never Was.

If there is not even a trace of human existence, then what do you call the looming white tower in the center of all this? A protective guardian over this city of darkness? It doesn't concern you at this point. What does concern you now is the dark figure atop a mountainous, looming tower in the clearing before you. As a crack of lightning lit up the gloomy sky, it seemed to be a figure dressed in a long black cloak, judging from where the light was hitting down on them. More lightning flashed all around the city, illuminating the figure once again. Their face was completely obscured from view with the help of a hood; it was evident there was some unknown mystery about this person.

Torrents of rain came pouring down on the city then, covering it in an endless sea of the sky's tears. Forever banished from the light of day, The World That Never Was was, truly, never meant to exist. Neither were the inhabitants who resided there. Whom, perhaps, would truly want to call this place home, you ask? Of course, Nobodies would certainly take it under their wing as their own distraught little city called 'Home Sweet Home'.

Of what do these 'Nobodies' look like? Lightning flashed again, and the figure mentioned earlier atop the skyscraper made a slight movement. You see, _that's_ a Nobody. Doesn't look like much, does he? Without a second's notice, a plume of purples, blacks, and dark blues materialized into a doming portal from the peak of the aforementioned tower.

With his surveying done, the figure held out his wrist, before focusing all his mental energy into the flick of his wrist. As he jerked it slightly, amass of dark purples and blacks materialized before him, resulting in a portal of darkness. Without hesitation, the cloaked man made his way into the portal, closing it behind him. The vortex disappeared from sight for a few fleeting seconds, and then appeared again at the bottom of the tower in the rain-soaked streets of Memory Skyscraper. The portal opened and the figure stepped out, dismissing it afterwards.

Better known as the Key of Destiny, this character was apart of the notorious Organization XIII. As one of the more important members to their society, this Nobody packed quite a punch when it came to the importance of Kingdom Hearts. Roxas, Number XIII in Organization XIII; the main 'key' for unlocking Kingdom Hearts of its power. To Roxas, Kingdom Hearts was nothing of importance. Currently on his mind was to find his Somebody – otherwise known as the profound yet infamous 'Keyblade Master'. As 

the down pour settled down to a soft drizzle, it was then that Roxas decided to take off his hood. As a gloved hand pulled off the thin layer of hooding, normally short, spiky blonde hair was seen having drooped slightly because of the rain having pounded down on his overcoat from earlier. "Looks as dead as a graveyard as usual."he muttered dully. Sharp, keen, cobalt blue eyes scanned his surroundings meticulously. Nothing but a few Heartless were scattered here and there. "Whatever Xemnas is sending me out here for has really gotta be threatening enough for him to have me out almost every other week." Roxas paused, contemplating on his thoughts. "He must have been really irritable this week – or _something_, because, in my opinion, this is getting ridiculous."Roxas said to himself in annoyance. 

Truth was, for the past six weeks the Organization's youngest member had been excessively been thrown out into either Twilight Town or this godforsaken place to accomplish two things: one, scouting for Heartless and defeating them to send their precious souls into Kingdom Hearts, or, surveying the grounds for trespassers within the confines of Organization XIII headquarters. Not finding one or the other on just about every single mission, it was starting to wear down on the blonde's nerves, including his behavior altogether back at the Castle.

For example, a few weeks back when Roxas was in a rather angsty mood to begin with, Demyx decided to try and cheer up the kid by telling positively ludicrous stories about his own past missions in and out of the Castle. Up to the point where the mulleted blonde was telling the younger Nobody the difference between going on the wrong mission and messing up on the current one, thus getting confused in the end – Roxas snapped. The Melodious Nocturne, unprepared, was suddenly staring down the blade of one of Roxas' Keyblades, the Oblivion. "Uh..um..h-hey, buddy…no use for violence here – c-calm down, Roxas!"he stammered nervously. The younger seemed unfazed by the Nocturne's sudden 'fear'. He only moved the Keyblade closer to the olfer blonde's neck. "Don't. Patronize. Me."he growled, steel blue eyes narrowing into slits. 

"Whoa, Rox. I was just trying to cheer you up – I-I mean you're just sitting there all gloomy and depressed—" Demyx was abruptly cut off by the other. "Don't speak those falsehoods in front of me. Depression and all those others are emotions and feelings. You know what you are; you're a Nobody,"he swiped the weapon downwards, causing it to disappear from his possession. "someone without the ability of ANY of those cursed things!!"Thirteen shouted, standing up from the chair he was just lounging and reading in before. 

Demyx's aquamarine eyes widened in awareness at the latter's outburst, backing clearly out of Roxas' way, his hands held up in defense. "Dude, calm down, Roxas. Jeez, you're like a ticking time bomb around everyone. You need to learn to be a little optimistic."the elder Nobody replied coldly, before shaking his head and disappearing through a threshold of darkness. 

Roxas was left alone in the silent library to brood for the rest of the night.

When the darkened sky lit up once again to the lightning of the rainstorm, it was then that the youthful Nobody decided to start walking away from the monstrous lightning rod called Memory's Skyscraper. As 

black boots met the drenched pavement, it was literally the only sound that was audible, besides the routine pitter-patter of raindrops falling from the crying heavens and onto the concrete pavement.

Striding through the dark streets of the storm-worn city, the blonde completely ignored the fact that there was someone leaning on a wall nearest to him with their arms crossed and their head down, staring off into space. As the smaller Nobody passed them, it was then that they decided to speak.

"So you're giving up?"Came the low reaction to Roxas' passing by him. Thirteen stopped ahead a few paces, turning his head slightly so only his gaze was fixed on the man. "Why did the Keyblade choose me?" He paused. "I have to know." Roxas' voice was so cold..so…unfeeling. It seemed to have fueled the cloaked man's frustration towards the boy in some way. "You can't turn on the Organization!"the older Nobody countered. The young one seemed unmoved by his outburst. The redhead only continued further. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" The run off turned his head and muttered,"No one would miss me." 

Roxas walked off, vanishing from sight before Axel could say another word. Underneath the sound of rain and thunder, that one, saddened voice called out after his friend softly,

"That's not true…I would."

It would seem that not just any Nobody was devoid of any true emotions. Axel just lost his best friend and he was never coming back – and that's what made him apprehensive. His only true friend in the Organization..had just left him – and now his milestone at this time was to find this Sora; maybe tracking him down would bring him to Roxas.

A few months later, everything Axel wished and hoped for came to a shattering halt as he said his last dying words to the person he'd been searching for..and looking into Sora's eyes, Axel said in a quiet voice,"He made me feel..like I had a heart."


End file.
